


Lost in Time

by StarSimpleDust



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSimpleDust/pseuds/StarSimpleDust
Summary: Dean Winchester is stranded in the past, where people keep mistaking him for a dead hunter. After he unintentionally shattered the Sacred Jewel, the pieces of the jewel scattered all over the world. With the help of a Nephilim, a demonic priest, a fierce hunter and a prophet in training, he has to find the shards of the jewel before other creatures locate them and used them for evil purposes.  Destiel AU. Inspire by Inuyasha.





	1. Prologue: The tragic tale of a hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Dean Winchester is stranded in the past, where people keep mistaking him for a dead hunter. After he unintentionally shattered the Sacred Jewel, the pieces of the jewel scattered all over the world. With the help of a Nephilim, a demonic priest, a fierce hunter and a prophet in training, he has to find the shards of the jewel before other creatures locate them and used them for evil purposes. Destiel AU. Inspire by Inuyasha.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Supernatural don’t belong to me if they did Inuyasha and Kikyou would have ended together and Destiel would be canon. So, it’s clear they are not mine.

We had been sitting in the grass near the lake for quite some time now, my legs were starting to cramp. The silence while not unwelcome was turning a bit awkward. I wanted to speak up, but I fear breaking the atmosphere of peace. I also feared his answer to my proposal, I had been considering it for quite some time now but I was always scared of his reaction to it. Of hearing a no from his lips, of seeing disgust on his face.

The sky was transitioning from an orange tint to a deep blue. The moon starting to shine above us. It was quite a romantic sight, I gave a silent laugh at this. 

Us, and romantic didn’t really mixed. Not after how many times we tried to killed each other.

“I want to become a human, so I can stay by your side” he said breaking me from my thoughts. 

His words made me looked up at him, I blinked a couple of times, trying to process what he had just told me. I tried to search for hesitation on his face but I found none. Did he really wanted to go through with this? 

“Are you sure? There is no going back after its done” I asked him, not wanting him to regret his choice later on, Everything but that.

His blue eyes met mine, warm and unwavering. He grabbed my hand pulling me to his chest, I hid my face on his neck, trying to contained the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes.

I couldn’t be happier, we were finally going to be together without the fear of people coming after us for the damn jewel. I hugged him even harder, tomorrow everything would finally be okay. We would be together forever.

“Tomorrow afternoon I’ll give you the jewel, Castiel”


	2. Chapter one: The day Dean fell into a well and survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t upload sooner, I was very busy last week, but finally the first chapter is here. I hope you guys like it

 

_“Castiel” the sudden yell disrupted the unusually quiet atmosphere of the forest._

_A male figure, quickly running through the tricky paths of the forest tried catching up to his enemy. His messy red hair sticking to his forehead due to all the sweat. His face and clothes dirty with mud and blood. With one hand holding his loaded gun, ready to shoot at any moment, and the other clutching his lower abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding._

_“Castiel, stop right now and give me the Sacred Jewel if you don’t want to die” the young man demanded the being in front of him, his hold on the gun tightened when said creature stopped on his tracks. The hunter’s calculating eyes never leaving his target, he was badly wounded and about to faint, he had to be extra careful, he could not afford to look weak, not in front of him._

_Castiel was a really good fighter and if he was not careful the Nephilim would surely finish him off before he had the chance to trap him. The hunter knew exactly how Castiel operated; he was a ruthless warrior, he used every weakness he could find and strike when one least expected. He could not let the Nephilim know how badly wounded he was, he needed to end this fight as soon as possible or he would bleed to death before trapping his target._

_The sky above the two male figures started turning a dark gray, a few drops of water started falling, the air around them grew colder, their heavy breathing and fast heartbeats were the only things that could be heard._

_Castiel turned around and his cold blue eyes met the green and furious eyes of his opponent. The hunter was suddenly hit with a bunch of flashbacks of everything they had lived together. Thinking about that made him nauseous, how could he have believed in a monster like him, it made no sense. He had been so sure that Castiel was not like the rest, that he actually cared about him. How could he had fail to see his true intentions._

_It didn’t matter now. Nothing matter now._

_He needed to concentrate in getting the spell right. He only needed a little bit more of time to activate the curse and finally trapped the Nephilim._

 

 

“Dean”

 

The sudden noise shattered the flow of the memory, suddenly the scene before him stated to vanish, leaving everything in absolute darkness.

“Dean Winchester wake up” the noise got even more louder, it was getting closer. Dean knew someone was calling for him but for the life of him he could not concentrate on what it was saying. He was still feeling pretty disoriented, not knowing where he was and who was calling him.

“Mr. Winchester wake up right this instant if you do not want to get detention” he suddenly opened his eyes remembering where he was and who was talking to him. He was in his English class with Mr. Smith, he had fallen asleep again.

“Mr. Winchester please get out of my classroom and do not come back if you’re not going to listen to my lessons” Dean raised his head, his teacher was in front of his desk waiting for him to step out of the classroom. All the students’ eyes were on him, waiting for him to follow the teacher’s orders so they could continue with the class. Dean felt himself blushed at being caught sleeping in class again.

“I’m sorry for falling asleep in your class Mr. Smith” and with that hazy apology he bolted out of the room without looking at his classmates. This was the fifth time a teacher caught him sleeping and while he did not like school, he was respectful enough to always pay attention in class. Not to mention that Mr. Smith’s class was his favorite, he hated English but somehow the teacher made it tolerable. He could not comprehend why he kept on falling asleep.

Dean walked out of the school into the parking lot looking for his baby. He needed a little time off to cool down. The dream had left him feeling exhausted. These dreams had started three months ago, he constantly dreamt of blue eyes and black feathers. At first, he had paid them no mind, after all they were just dreams, but now he was not so sure. There was not a night where he did not dream of that. It was starting to get annoying.

 

00-00-

 

“Dean, what are you doing here? You should be on school. Did something bad happen?” Dean was in the process of going to his room when his mom’s head poked out of the kitchen giving him worry looks.

Mary Winchester was a beautiful woman with her golden locks and beautiful kind blue eyes. She was forty years old, though she looked way younger. She was always looking out for her family, after her husband die of a sudden illness she had packed their belongings and moved to England, where her father lived. And while her father was very well off and had offer to pay for all of their needs, she had refuse stating that it was unfair of her to use his money to provide for her family. So, she had worked hard to provide for the family, juggling not only the little shop her family own but also her studies.

She had recently been hire as a teacher on an elementary school. Even though her father insisted she didn’t have to work. She was still very happy with her accomplishments.

“Don’t worry mom I was just feeling a little bit tired so I decided to come home. I will rest a little before helping grandpa with the shop” his answer seemed to satisfy her mother for she went back into the kitchen.

Dean opened the door to his room and was welcome by a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere from the floor to his computer. He had been running late that morning, like all the other mornings since the dreams had started, and had completely destroyed his room. He decided that it was best to clean his room before his mom came and saw this disaster. Last time that happen his mom punished him by not making her delicious apple pie for two days, two awful days without his favorite dessert.

He closed his door and started picking up his clothes and putting them away. He made his bed and cleaned any trash from his nightstand. His room was very simple; it only had a twin bed near his balcony, a small bathroom and a table with his computer. His grandfather had let him chose his room and decorated it however he wanted.

After his father’s death, his mother had decided that it was best to leave the U.S and settle down on her childhood town where she still had family left. So, his sister and him packed everything up and move in with their grandfather, Samuel Campbell. The house was a very big and beautiful, and even had a river close by, while it was easy to lose yourself in the surrounding area and it was quite a few miles from town it was still awesome to live there.

After making sure everything was in its place Dean laid down on his bed and tried to rest for a bit, the dreams took a lot of him. For some reason, they always left him feeling a little bit sick. He could not figure out why was he having these kinds of dreams, were they meant to represent something or were they just fucked up things his mind came up with. He could not understand why he kept having them. They were pure torture.

 

00-00-

 

“Grandpa if you want you can take a break, I can manage the shop for you” the man behind the counter turned around at the sound of his grandson’s voice.

Dean stood in the front door waiting for his grandfather’s answer. Dean had slept for two hours straight for the first time without those dreadful nightmares disturbing his sleep. He felt better than he had in months and he felt guilty for having abandoned all the responsibilities of the shop to her mom and grandpa.

“Thanks Dean, but I’m okay, you can take the afternoon off to go out” his grandpa kindly responded. “But before you go I want to give you something, follow me” the old man turned around and made his way to the storage room. “Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday and I have something special for you”

Dean faltered before joining his grandfather. He had forgotten his birthday. How could he have forgotten that his birthday was tomorrow, of course that explained why his mom was in the kitchen that early. Normally she would stay in the shop until Charlie or he arrived from school so they could help grandpa while she went home to make dinner. She was probably getting everything ready for tomorrow. He had really been distracted if he had forgotten his birthday, now he understood why his mom had looked so worry.

Dean followed his grandfather. He was nervous of what his grandfather wanted to give him. In his last birthday, he had given him some weird old creepy painting claiming that it had belong to royalty many generations ago, He really appreciated his Grandfather’s’ good intentions but he really did not need another of those paintings. The one he had was enough to give him nightmares for a lifetime.

“You know that this shop is mostly a hobby of mine” his grandfather started speaking. “This estate has so many trinkets than I know what to do with, so I decided to open this little antique shop.” He continued.

His grandfather started walking towards a safe he kept out of sight in a hidden corner of the little room. He quickly input the password opening it up and taking out a small coffer.

“Dean you know that this estate is very old, that this family has many treasures” he said. “What I’m about to give you is probably the most especial and important of all” he opened the coffer taking out a small pink pearl? No, it looked like a marble size, light pink, jewel made out of some kind of crystal, it looked beautiful, with a kind of unnatural shine. It was connected to a small and thin silver chain.

“This is a very special jewel, it was found by one of our ancestors many years ago,” the old man extended his hand offering the jewel to Dean. Dean hesitated before taking it, it looked too expensive for him to have it.

“Grandpa are you sure, shouldn’t you give this to Charlie?” Dean asked. “No, this belongs to you as the first child. It’s meant for you” he said, his eyes suddenly avoiding his.

Dean paid it no mind, to busy inspecting the jewel. It really was beautiful. “Thank you, grandpa. I will take good care of it” he said. “I promise I will always treasure it” he stood up ready to leave the shop. He turned around without looking back at his grandfather.

Samuel stayed in the room, debating with himself, if he had really done the right thing.

 

00-00-

 

Dean walked around his families’ estate, even though his grandfather had giving him permission to go out, he preferred to stay home. It’s not like he had many friends to begin with, to his classmates he was the outsider. everyone already belonged to a group and they were not too keen on accepting a new face. So, he kept mostly to himself.

Dean played around with the jewel around his neck, while he strolled through the forest. He had been really surprised to be given such an expensive gift and even though he wasn’t that accustom to wear jewelry, he planned to always keep it with him.

He kept on walking without paying much attention to his surroundings, he had walked farther than he had intended to. He stopped to look around, feeling uneasy when he couldn’t recognize where he was.

His grandfather had absolutely forbidden them from going to deep in the forest, something about it not being a safe, because of the lack of maintenance the place had, making the paths dangerous.

He was starting to worry, he really couldn’t remember the way back and it was starting to get dark. His Mom was going to be really mad. Suddenly Dean close his eyes to tried and calm himself, he couldn’t have gotten that far, this was not the time to panic. The sound of water interrupted his thoughts, he opened his eyes and quickly took off in the direction of the sound. If he was close to the river, he could figure his way home from there. He just needed to run a little bit more.

The sudden throb on his chest made him stop, he immediately pulled out the jewel from where it was tucked under his shirt. He swore he had felt it vibrate. The jewel was shining even more that earlier and it appear to be beating on his hands. He looked up to find himself in front of a well, or at least it appeared to look like a well, how had he missed it earlier? He got closer to it carefully bending down to look inside it. It looked very deep, the jewel kept on shining even more brighter.

Out of nowhere a blinding light came from the well, he felt himself slipping, as if something was pulling him towards the well.

He fell.

 

00-00-

 

Dean was dreaming he had to be dreaming. What other explanation could there be for what was happening. He had fallen into the well and when he had climb out of it, he was on a totally different forest not to mention it was broad daylight. He had probably hit his head when fell and now he was dreaming. Yeah, that was it.

He could not deny that the forest made a rather delightful picture. The forest looked like it was taken straight from a fairytale. But for some reason he felt the strangest sense of déjà vu; he could swear he had already seen this place.

“This is the forest of my dreams” he suddenly remembered. How could he have forgotten, this was obviously the place where the battle between those young men took place. But why was he here. When he dreamt of this place he never took part in the dream. Why would it change all of the sudden? Unless this was not a dream. That could not be possible; the well couldn’t have transported him to another place. It was impossible. He had to find someone and quick.

Dean started running through the forest trying to find something, anything. He needed to be sure that this was not a dream.

He didn’t notice a hidden figure observing him.

 

00-00-

 

 “Momo are you sure you saw someone in the forest” an older man asked in a soothing voice. “Yes, I know what I saw; there was someone in the forest. He looked very young but I can’t be so sure, as soon as saw him I flew here to inform you” the fairy answered. Her blue hair was covering her silver eyes. “But he was walking towards the Nephilim’s prison” the little fairy informed the man before her.

“Don’t worry Momo we will take care of him. Victor, gather your weapons, we will go and stop this man” he ordered, already grabbing his gun.

“Yes sir”

 

00-00-

 

“Victor, don’t let your guard down, this man could be very dangerous” he said to his companion. They were walking towards the deepest part of the forest, where the caged trapping the Nephilim lay. He had a really bad feeling about this.

“Sir, do you think he is here for the Nephilim?” Victor asked. The other man narrow his eyes, and kept on walking ignoring the question. He had no time for chitchat, there were more important matters at hand. Even though John vowed never to go back to the place where that wretched Nephilim was trapped. He would never forgive that creature for stealing the life of his dear older brother.

John turned around to look at the other hunter feeling bad for taking his anger on him, it was not his fault this was happening. Victor had not been born yet when his brother had fought with the Nephilim and while he understood his curiosity; he didn’t want to remember. The only thing the younger generation of hunters knew was that Castiel tried to steal the Sacred jewel and his brother as the guardian of the jewel died protecting it. That was all they needed to know.

“I’m not sure but if the man is indeed coming for that creature, we will stop him” with that he ended up their conversation. John was not ready to remember his brother’s death. It had been more than thirty years since he had die but he still could not forget the last memory he has of him, heartbroken and defeated.

He was getting closer, he could feel it, the place where the forest change from warm and inviting to cold and dangerous. The place where the time stopped and reality warped. The blessed oak tree stood tall in the middle of the forest, forever unchanged and still as strong as ever.

Even at the distance he could see the silhouette of somebody standing in front of the tree.

“Stop right there, don’t move or I will shoot” John eyed the teenager, it did not appear as if he were dangerous but he could still not rest easy, he still had a bad feeling about all this.

The teen was shivering and his eyes were fixated on the oak tree, more specifically at the rosary encircling the tree. It looked as if the kid was in shock. He did not move an inch, it was as if he had not heard him at all, behind him he could hear Victor loading his gun, ready to shoot at his orders.

“Kid you better back down if you don’t want to die” that gained the teen’s attention for he turned around to look at him.

“Dane?”

 

00-00-

 

Dean turned around to look at the two men that were behind him. Both of them had guns pointing at him. Though Dean knew he was probably in trouble he could still not care. When he had found this oak tree, he had been happy as it looked exactly the same as the one close to his house. But when he had gotten closed something had happen. He felt something, an inexplicable feeling that had left him out of breath. It was as if his heart was being crushed from the inside and his blood had frozen. The jewel around his neck kept on beating at a frantic pace.

“Dane”

Dane?

Dean turned around looking at the two guys pointing guns at him. Awesome he was probably trespassing on their property. Now that his brain had decided to start working again, he was suddenly aware of the danger he was in.

“Dane, is it really you?” the older man asked with hope in his eyes.

Who hell was Dane? He felt as if he had heard that name before but where?

“I’m sorry but my name is Dean, I was just trying to find someone to help me. I got lots in this forest and I just want to know where I am so I can return home.” Dean raised his hands to show them he did not have any bad intentions. Both men hesitated for a moment before putting down their weapons. The older one was still looking at him while the younger one was too surprise by the other’s reaction to do anything.

Dean did not know what to do, was he supposed to run or what. Running from them was probably not a good idea considering they both had guns. But staying with those creeps did not sound any better at all.

“This is not possible you… you are identical.” The older one was still saying things Dean did not understand. And he was considering running after all.

“Sir, are you sure of what you are saying?” the other one asked. And Dean was getting tired of everything. He just wanted to go home.

“Well it was good meeting you but I should continue. So, goodbye” Dean was already moving when he heard the older ones’ voice.

“You are not going anywhere. You are coming with us.”

Dean groaned, he should have run when he had the opportunity, now he was stuck with those freaks. Someone out there sure hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first chapter. I know that right now the story is barely any different from Inuyasha, but that will only be for the firsts chapters then it will take on a different path, so please stay with me. I have a lot of things plan for this story and while I don’t want to make it too long it will probably have more than ten chapters. Also about Dane, I based him on 2014 Dean I just changed his hair color and his name. The reason is because I think it will be confusing if both are totally identical. The name I chose is apparently a variant of the name Dean. So, I thought it was appropriate for him.
> 
> If you guys have any questions don’t hesitate to ask me.

**Author's Note:**

> Now first of all if you are reading this thank you for taking the time to, I want to explain some things about the story so please bear with me. I started this story in 2013 and even uploaded it to fanfiction.net, but I deleted it because I was never happy with my writing. Recently I was going through my old word documents and found it again. I suddenly felt very nostalgic and decided to finally finish it. I was considering deleting it completely and rewriting it for the Yuri On Ice fandom but I decided that it would fit supernatural more. I have some chapters of this already written but I need to do some serious editing.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta, so while I’m doing my best it might not be error free. So, feel free to point any mistakes.
> 
> Well, this is the star of the story. I know it looks very confusing and short, but I wrote it like that for a reason. If you have seen Inuyasha you will probably understand. I will try to get the first chapter uploaded as fast as I can so you guys can really get a feel of the story. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys will stay with me in this crazy ride.


End file.
